During operation of a vehicle engine radiator, air flow generally passes in a single direction through the radiator. Eddy currents within the radiator generally permit airborne foreign materials such as greases, dust, and dirt to be deposited on heat exchanger surfaces of the radiator. As these deposited materials increase, the cooling efficiency of the radiator decreases. As is known in the art, the radiators are generally of a construction which causes cleaning of the radiator to be difficult and undesirably time consuming. These undesirable events are particularly pronounced where the vehicle is a work vehicle which operates in extremely dusty conditions.
This invention therefore resides in a radiator assembly which has a rotatable radiator which permits the direction of the passage of air therethrough to be reversed relative to the radiator and functions to remove accumulated foreign material from the radiator.